


Soundtrack of their lives

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were always set into motion by a song. These are the songs that defined the biggest moments in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I'm in love

Stiles was pretty impressed that Derek figured out how to program individual ringtones for each contact in his phone but if Scott ever found out that his song was "Werewolves of London", he would probably be more than a little miffed. Naturally, of course, this piqued Stiles interest as to what other songs Derek had picked out for the rest of them.

"Lydia, call Derek," Stiles whispered into her ear. She eyed him curiously for a moment before going back to ignoring everyone in favor of filing her nails. "I want to see what song he choose for you. It's for research purposes that I need to know this." She pursed her lips but obliged by pulling her phone out from her pocket.

"You just want to know what your song is but don't want to be obvious about it," she stated as she hit the dial button.

"You know me too well," The thanked just before Paula Abdul's "Cold Hearted" started playing from Derek's phone. He cast Lydia a questioning look, wondering the purpose of her calling him while they sat in the same room, not even fifteen feet away from each other.

"Slip of the finger," she said sweetly as she wiggled her fingers at Derek. Soon, Erica's phone came out and "Bad to the Bone" picked up, followed by Green Day's "Holiday" for Boyd. Derek groaned when the music finally cut off after his voicemail picked up Boyd's call.

"Okay, you all know your ringtone that I've set for you. Can we get back to figuring out what we need to know for the latest mess we find ourselves in? Books, internet, and notes, now!" Stiles watched Derek for a moment as he dragged his attention back to the book in his lap and away from the small group assembled. He scrolled down his contacts list until Derek's name was highlighted and he pressed dial and waited behind the screen of his laptop until the call connected.

Of all the songs Derek could have chosen, that one not even on Stile's radar of one that Derek even knew about, let alone had heard in its entirety. Jessica Simpson's voice echoed off the walls as the words "Boy, I think I'm in love with you, I've been doing silly things when it comes to you" vibrated against Stiles' skull. Derek's head instantly snapped up and a deep blush spread across his face and neck. Stiles fumbled with his phone and disconnected once he managed to find the right button.

"I didn't know, Derek. I just wanted to see what you had picked for me, I didn't even think you knew any love songs," Stiles rambled in apology. Derek cleared his throat and snapped his book shut with a loud thud. "Derek? Say something."

"Do you ever think before you do anything or does every fleeting though you have go straight into action?" Derek snapped. He glared at Stiles for a long moment before he stood and began to stalk off towards the door.

"I think I'm in love with you, too!" Stiles called out. Derek hesitated for a moment, his hand outstretched to wrench open the door. He turned on his heel and resumed his death stare at the human before him. "Okay maybe not love but I do like you. More than just friends and I would love to be able to say one day that I do love you. So, why don't we go out on a date and see what happens, big guy?"

"A date?" Derek questioned, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "With you?"

"Hey, you are the one with Jessica Simpson as the ringtone for me, so I doubt this will be a big jump on your part to make," Stiles retorted. The debate going on in Derek's mind played out in his eyes while Stiles waited impatiently for an answer.

"Fine, I'll give you at least one date," Derek offered as a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "If you want a second, you better blow me out of the water tomorrow night."

"Consider it done!" Stiles cheered. He moved to hug Derek but the step back and arms crossed over Derek's chest made Stiles reconsider. "No hug now, but I will be holding your hand at some point, sour wolf. I'm very big into PDA." Derek huffed and relaxed once more once Stiles took up his seat next to Lydia.

"Smooth," she said once Stiles resumed his research. "But quite effective none the less. Good job."


	2. Kiss Me

Neither Derek nor Stiles could dance but that didn't stop Stiles from pulling Derek out onto the dance floor when a slow song picked up. Derek stubbornly protested for a few long moments but gave in when Stiles' whiskey colored eyes went all doe-eyed and soft. Derek knew it was useless to try to resist that look because, honestly, he really didn't want to deny Stiles anything. It took it all of two dates to come to that conclusion and now on date number five, Derek really wanted him and Stiles to become official. He wanted Stiles like he never wanted anyone else and he just prayed to whatever higher power that might be listening that Stiles didn't have any hidden psychopathic tendencies that hadn't quite made it to the surface yet.

"Who sings this one?" Derek asked. Stiles listened for a second while he led them in slow, shuffling circles.

"Sixpence None the Richer. It's called Kiss Me which I think you should take the hint and do," Stiles responded, a smirk on his face.

"You want me to kiss you?" Derek clarified his eyes sparkling under the string lights. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I've never been kissed and I want someone that I care about and who cares about me to be my first." Derek's eyebrows creased together at the admission, the way Stiles carried himself was a little weird but he was loveable and a certainly a very kissable guy. To think that he'd never been kissed was rather astonishing. "And I plan on dying a virgin because of all the supernatural fun times we have but I'll be damned if I go down without being kissed."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me._

Derek leaned close, his nose brushing against Stiles' while their breath puffed over each other's cheeks. Stiles' eyes fluttered closed at the contact while Derek watched the anticipation dance across his date's face. When Stiles didn't move away, Derek leaned forward, ever so slowly and carefully, he pressed their lips together. While their weren't fireworks and the kiss itself was a little unsure on both of their parts and a tad awkward, Derek knew this was his last first kiss ever. He never wanted to kiss another soul in his lifetime other than Stiles and they had plenty of time to work on technique and work their way to tongue. But for right now, the kiss was amazing simply because Derek was kissing Stiles who in turn was kissing him back.

"Wow," Stiles managed out once they finally broke apart. "I actually have no other words for that other than wow."

"Good, because I want to kiss you again and I can't do that if you keep talking," Derek quipped. Stiles quickly snapped his mouth shut when Derek dipped his head back down for a second round of kissing along with a few experimental love bites of Stiles' lower lip. "I could really get used to doing this all the time."

"So does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" Stiles asked, one eyebrow raised in question. "Because I really like how 'Derek Hale is boyfriend' sounds."

"Yeah, boyfriends. I think I'm okay with that," Derek admitted with a nod. "One more kiss and then we finish dancing to the song." Stiles surged up and met Derek halfway, his lips beginning to move in time with Derek's. So far, so good with the learning curve and Stiles learning his way with Derek.


	3. I think I want to marry you

Derek was a nervous wreck at the prospect of everything going wrong, so much so that even Stiles picked up that he wasn't doing well. Derek watched the clock, waiting until just before seven when the radio host he'd e-mailed to help him would be putting his plan into motion.

"Sour wolf, what's got your panties in a twist tonight? You look like you're ready to piss your pants at a moment's notice," Stiles asked, his eyes lighting up with amusement. Scott looked up at Derek knowingly and gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Stiles took the momentary distraction on Scott's part to go in for the win on the video game that they were playing. Stiles whooped in victory while Scott pulled the obligatory looser pout.

"Okay, enough video games for one night," Scott said as he clicked off the television. Stiles shot him a glare for his efforts yet took the opportunity to stretch out his long limbs. "Are you staying here tonight or do you need a ride home?"

"I'm not sure if I want to stay here. Derek looks ready to wolf out any minute. I don't want him to maul me in my sleep if I cuddle too close to his side of the bed tonight," Stiles half joked. Derek huffed affectionately and gave him an apologetic smile. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Not yet," Derek said cryptically as he moved to the small radio on the end table. "Stick around, Stiles, I promise that I won't bite you." Derek turned the radio on as he fell onto the couch. He held his arms open, inviting Stiles to curl up in his lap.

"You two are the sappiest couple I have ever met," Scott cooed.

"Yeah, like you and Isaac aren't two giant sappy puppies yourself," Stiles retorted from his spot tucked under Derek's chin. The song that had been playing on the radio faded out and was replaced by the voice of the host for the evening.

"Alright, ladies and gents, I've got an extra special request for today. I got an e-mail last week asking me if I would play this song to help someone out in his proposal. Here you go, buddy, I hope the answer will be a resounding 'yes'," the guy said. An upbeat tempo began to come from the speakers when Stiles' face soften at the mention of a proposal. Derek moved in for a kiss which Stiles willingly gave into.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you._

Derek moved stiles from his lap to the spot next to him on the couch while never breaking away from the kiss. He dug into his pocket and palmed the ring while Stiles was distracted by his tongue being assaulted by Derek.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I want to marry you._

Derek slowly pulled away from Stiles, who moaned at the loss of contact, and fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend. Derek smiled brilliantly up at Stiles who looked utterly confused by the situation unfolding itself before him. Derek produced the ring between his fingers, a simple silver band with a small Celtic design etched into it before Stiles eyes. The human gasped as understanding filled his eyes and Derek couldn't help the feeling of happiness filling his chest as acceptance rolled of Stiles.

"Stiles, will you marry me?" Derek asked over the music. Stiles sat wide eyed for a moment longer before nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes! Yes a million times over," Stiles rambled. H fell into Derek's arms and they toppled over onto the floor when Derek couldn't support their weight. Scot clapped his hands and cheered as the ring was slipped onto Stiles' finger, his happiness evident on his face. "You knew about this, Scott?"

"We wanted help figuring out how to do this and he needed someone to move you along so you'd hear the song," Scott explained with a shrug. "And I begged him to let me be here for me best friend when it happened. I get to be the best man, right?"

"Who else would it be?" Stiles asked, sporting a mocked outraged expression. Scott pulled Stiles into a hug while Stiles began to cry happily. "We need to set a date! Will there be Groom's maids as well as groomsmen? How will all this work?" Derek put a calming hand on the back of Stiles' neck who clamped his mouth shut immediately at the amused look he received.

"We have time, Stiles. I didn't ask you to marry me tomorrow morning. Just – can we agree right now not to go overboard with this?" Derek pleaded.

"Obviously, we know different Stiles if you are asking that question. Overboard is what Stiles does best!" Scott scoffed, mirth rolling off him. Derek groaned in agreement as he saw the wheels already turning in Stile's head of the plans he already wanted to set in motion.

"What are your thoughts on lavender?" Stiles asked with a smirk.


	4. You raise me up

Stiles was confused and curious as to what was happening when Derek took the mic from his dad and smiled widely at Stiles. Stiles knew that smile all too well, it said Derek was being mischievous and he had a surprise up his sleeve that he was ready to unleash. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be some unbearably embarrassing story that had long ago been buried and forgotten about.

"Thank you all, friends and family for coming to celebrate Stiles and I finally getting hitched. It's been a long time coming but very well worth the wait," Derek began. There was a chorus of agreements, particularly loud ones from Erica and Boyd, and Derek nodded in acknowledgement. "I also have a little surprise for everyone, Stiles included. This is because Isaac is a sneaky little pup when he comes over for a visit and blackmailed me with video recorded evidence of what I'm about to do. The video is a horrible example that I would rather be destroyed after I fulfill my end of the deal and I hope that you'll like this Stiles." Derek handed the mic back to the D.J. once the music started coming from the speakers. The violin filled every corner of the room as Stiles watched on with a face splitting grin pulling at his mouth. He nearly fell out of his chair when Derek's melodious voice began to sing the familiar Josh Groban song.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence until you come and sit awhile with me._

Stiles felt like he could melt under Derek's voice singing to him. Why he never expressed this talent before was baffling but the fact that he was doing it on such a special occasion, even under the threat of blackmail, was touching. Derek's eyes never wavered from Stile's face while he sang, making it obvious who he was not only singing the song to but who the words were about as well.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be._

Derek's voice swelled and grew more confident the further along he went and Stiles had to wipe away tears at the emotion he could hear in Derek's voice. The sheriff squeezed Stile's shoulder and handed over his handkerchief when tears ran down his face.

"I think you've just given him the upper hand in every argument from here on out. All he has to do is start doing this and it's all over, isn't it?" he whispered into Stile's ear. HE sniffled lightly and nodded as Stiles didn't trust his voice enough not to crack. The song ended too son and Derek was met with thunderous applause once the final note faded away. "You better find something just as good to use on him or you'll never win anything ever again in your entire life." He stepped away from Stiles when Derek came back to the table with a shit-eating grin to end all shit-eating grins.

"What did you think?" Derek asked, his voice edged with a hint of concern and nervousness. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and kissed him soundly.

"I'm going to sign you up for American Idol auditions first thing tomorrow morning. That was too good to not share with the rest of the world," Stiles said. Derek shot him a 'You've got to be shitting me' look followed by the 'No way in hell' look once he realized Stiles was serious.

"What if I asked again later when we are consummating all this wedding stuff? Think you'll be more obliging then?" Stiles suggested hotly in Derek's ear with an eyebrow wiggle to match.

"Then I hope you would be okay with a divorce," Derek shot back.

"Point taken and now dropped. Now let's see how your dance moves match up with your ability to belt out opera," Stiles said as he pulled at Derek out on the dance floor.

"I still can't dance," Derek grumbled behind Stiles.

"That's what you led me to believe about your ability to sing, big guy. I will find out all of your secrets one way or another!" Stiles laughed as he and Derek stumbled through the steps of the dance together. "Yeah, we do kind of suck at this, don't we?"

"Told you," Derek muttered.

"Love you, too, husband!"


	5. Let's talk about sex

Stiles was surprised that Derek hadn't brought up the idea of kids, especially since he grew up surrounded by a rather large family. Two and a half years into being married, Stiles was over the moon at being with Derek, but part of him still wanted more. After a trip to Deaton, Stiles was reassured that it was possible under the right circumstances, but considering Stiles' rather standard anatomy, said circumstances would need more of Derek's involvement. So, Stiles being Stiles, he was going to make sure that Derek was up for it too and then start getting said right circumstances set up. Stiles took up humming, singing, and even buying the Salt-n-Pepper album just for the one song in particular. Today, the song was on repeat until Derek either took the hint and started talking or demanded to know what Stiles was trying to get at.

_Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex._

Derek quirked an eyebrow once he actually paying attention to the song. Stiles simply smiled at him while he continued on washing the last of the dishes. By the second time around, Stiles noticed Derek was visibly fidgeting in his seat while he attempted to read through the file in his lap. Just as the song started up a third time, Derek stood up, clearly agitated and turned off the radio with an accompanying growl deep in his chest.

"Something wrong in my choice of music?" Stiles asked with feigned innocence.

"Is there something that you would like to talk about?" Derek questioned with a nod to the radio, a frown forming on his face. He heard the uptick in the speed of Stiles' heartbeat at the question that made Derek's nerves go on edge. "This isn't your insensitive way of telling me that you're having an affair is it?"

"What?" Stiles sputtered in surprise.

"Your heart sounds like it's about to explode out of your chest and you are playing a song about wanting to talk about sex on a constant loop. So, let's talk," Derek growled. His chest constricted tightly as Stiles worked what he wanted to say in his mind.

"I want kids," Stiles began, sheepishly. "Being the fragile human male I am, I can't do the dirty work involved in actually having kids outside the fun part. But-" Derek cut up him off with a sudden roar of rage.

"So you had sex with some woman so you could have biological kids of your own?" Derek supplied. Stiles' eyes went wide at Derek's sudden leap from him wanting kids to knocking someone up in one breath. "Is it someone in the pack at least? If you chose Cora, at least the kid would still be related to me by blood."

"You think I had sex with your sister, behind your back, so I could have a kid? Then in turn would ask you to raise it as your own without saying anything to you about it beforehand?" Stiles asked in clarification.

"Yes?" Derek said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "You can't get pregnant so you need someone else to have your kids for you." Stiles knew he would regret the action later, but he laughed anyway.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would do it, but if Cora's okay with the idea, I could just as easily ask her," Stiles chortled. Derek's look of emotional constipation grew alongside his growing look of confusion. "If you would let me finish then? I went to Deaton to see if there was anything we could do. Apparently, with a little luck, patience, and time, male werewolves – ones that are born, mind you – are more than capable of carrying children."

"You want me to have your kids?" Derek asked once the panic began to drain from his chest. He looked up at Stiles from his place on the floor where he'd collapsed during Stiles' explanation with hope filling his eyes. "I've wanted to rebuild the Hale pack for so long but I never thought that it could become a real possibility."

"Yeah, I want that. I want everything with you! I was worried that you didn't want kids since you never really gave me a straight answer when I brought up the subject before," Stiles said with a sigh. He nestled himself between Derek's knees and tucked himself tightly against the strong chest. "What do you say? Want to make some babies?"

"Hell yes," Derek breathed out against Stiles' neck. "Just so you know, in addition to two sisters, I also had three brothers and I will not settle for less that when it comes to my own family."

"I think I figure out a way to manage," Stiles growled as he turned in Derek's lap and kissed him soundly. "Let's see just how lucky we can get."


End file.
